It's in the Bag
by Mighty Pen
Summary: Sequel to "What If?" Now Trish is in need of some help....


"It's In the Bag"

"It's In the Bag"

Sequel to "What If?" 

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWF. Vince McMahon does. The wrestlers mentioned in this fic own themselves. So do the commentators and reporters. 

****

*

Trish Stratus walked down the halls of the backstage arena. She was looking for Shane. She hadn't seen him since their newfound alliance with her boyfriend, Chris Jericho, began. Quickening her pace, she ran right into Adam Copeland. 

"Oh, damn, sorry Adam," Trish apologized hastily. Adam smiled. "It's alright. Why are you walking so fast anyway? You might pull a muscle." Trish nodded. "Yeah… I- Oh, have you seen Shane anywhere?" Adam scratched his chin. "I think I saw him at Wrestlemania." 

Trish rolled her eyes at Adam's immature reply. "Yes, Adam, we all did. I mean- RECENTLY." Adam smiled. "Oh! No, I haven't seen him. But I heard he was going to show up tonight." Trish blinked. "Really?" Adam nodded. "Yeah- Vince has a surprise for him." 

Trish's eyes widened. "Oh my god…" She ran off. Adam blinked, dumbfounded as the blonde diva ran around the corner. 

*

"Chris!" Trish yelled in joy as she saw her boyfriend. "Wait, wait, wait… Calm down. Calm down!" Chris said, taking his girlfriend's hand. Trish took a deep breath. "I heard that Vince has a 'surprise' for Shane tonight, and I can't find him anywhere!" Chris bit his lip. 

"How did you find out about Vince?" 

"Adam told me." 

"Damn. Alright- I think we should go to Shane's hotel and warn him."

"Good idea, Chris." 

As the two were about to walk off, Kevin Kelly tapped Trish on the shoulder. "Ms. Stratus, this came for you." Trish spun around. "This came for me?" She repeated. Kevin nodded. "It's a letter." Trish took it. "Thanks," She muttered. 

She opened it wildly, ripping the envelope. Immediately, she noticed it was Shane's writing. 

****

Dear Trish and Chris,

I am going to be at RAW tonight. Dad has a little surprise for me. Big Show is going to give me a HUGE choke slam and then Dad's going to say that I have to face the Big Slow at Backlash- In a NO DQ match! 

I need you guys to bail me out. Oh, and Trish! Vince is going to make you strip down to almost nothing tonight, and he's gonna make you crawl and bark like a dog. I am going to bail you out so we're even. All right? Meet me in my dressing room.

Shane 

Trish gritted her teeth. "That pervert!" Chris grabbed her shoulders. "Are we going to help Shane at Backlash?" Trish rolled her eyes. "Of course we are!" Chris smiled. "Just checking. Come on, let's go to Shane's dressing room." Trish grabbed her temples. "Strip to almost nothing…" She muttered. 

*

The three sat in Shane's dressing room, thinking out their plan for Backlash. Until they heard Vince's music play. "Oh, damn…" Trish said. She got up. "All right, Shane… You know when to come out?" Shane grinned. "It's in the bag." 

Trish gave him the thumbs-up and gave Chris a little kiss. She ran out of the dressing room, and positioned herself by the ramp. "I demand an apology!" Vince roared, spraying spit all over the place. Trish's music played and she ran out. 

"Mr. McMahon… I am SO sorry! You never deserved to be treated like that!" Behind her back, she had her fingers crossed. "You don't know how far I'd degrade myself for a good cause…" She said sweetly. Vince grinned. "Then get down on your knees and bark like a DOG!" Trish got down on her knees. "WOOF! WOOF!" She cried. 

"Alright, alright, get up, get up." Trish pouted at Vince. "Okay…" Vince pondered on what to do next. "STRIP!" And the males in the crowd grew wild. 

"He's making her strip!" JR cried.

"YES!" Paul exclaimed. 

"Come on, take off your jacket… That's right…" Vince laughed. The males were hooting and the females were booing. "I wonder what color panties you are wearing tonight…" Trish slipped off her skirt. "And what color bra." Trish pulled her shirt over her head. 

"TAKE YOUR BRA OFF, TRISH, AND TAKE IT OFF NOW!" Vince roared. Trish gasped. Reluctantly, she pulled her thumb over the hook…

__

Here comes the money… Here comes the money. (Bling, bling) Shane ran down the ramp, with Chris in tow. Shane "old schooled" his father and ran a cloak over Trish. Chris Jericho locked in the Walls of Jericho. Three referees came down and pulled Chris away from the chairman. Vince was tapping. 

As Shane, Chris, and Trish walked up the ramp, Shane whispered, "now about Backlash…" 


End file.
